Les ravages de la Braise
by Didou614
Summary: SPOILER T3 Cris, insultes, jurons. Ils ne se souvenaient même plus comment cette dispute avait commencée. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait mal finir. Si Newt perdait la raison trop vite et qu'il s'en prenait à Thomas, qu'est ce que ça donnerait ?


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot

Infos : Spoiler du Tome 3 de l'Épreuve, concernant Newt et la Braise qui lui ronge le cerveau. Perso je sais même pas si la Braise à ses conséquences là, étant donné que je ne suis même pas à la moitié du bouquin, mais bon ^^ I DO WHAT I WANT). Il s'agit surtout d'un délire, qu'il fallait absolument que j'évacue. J'espère néanmoins qu'il va plaire à ceux qui sont aussi sadique et tordu que moi. Attendez vous à de la violence et d'un semi-viol (ça existe ça ?).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

**Les ravages de la Braise**

Cris, insultes, jurons. Ils ne se souvenaient même plus comment cette dispute avait commencée. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait mal finir.

\- J'en ai ma claque Newt, je sors.

\- Surement pas. Répondit le fondu en lui barrant la route. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Et il affichait un sourire sans joie.

Son ami avait complétement perdu la raison.

Newt s'avança vers Thomas d'un pas boitillant, ce qui accentuait encore plus son côté fou à lier, lui crachant des paroles horribles sans aucun sens au visage. Du vrai venin de serpent. Sa peau n'avait jamais était aussi pâle, des cernes rougies s'étendaient sous son regard sombre.

Là c'était sûr, son ami avait complétement perdu la raison.

Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer, son cœur battait à tous rompre, et sa gorge se nouait sous les phrases cinglantes de Newt.

Il finit par cogner quelque chose, et le temps qu'il aperçoive le mur derrière lui et qu'il se retourne vers le fondu, ce dernier s'était rapproché dangereusement et lui assena une gifle monumentale du revers de la main.

Le son de ce geste irréfléchie remplaça les affreux dires du blond. Le silence régna quelque secondes dans la pièce.

Puis un rire démentiel, presque inaudible. Et le léger son d'une main se frottant la joue.

La raison de cette claque ? La braise, sans aucun doute.

Thomas sentit la colère empourprée son visage. Il lança un regard noir à Newt qui le regardait en haussant les sourcils, guettant sa réaction, étrangement calme. Thomas bouscula l'ex-second, en frappant son torse de ses paumes furieusement.

\- Tu es en plein délire !

\- Probablement Tommy. Répondit Newt en souriant alors que paradoxalement, ses yeux se mouillaient.

Thomas voulut partir, partir maintenant, mais Newt lui en empêcha en lui donnant un coup de poing puissant dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux en s'agrippant à son abdomen, gémissant de douleur, c'est à ce moment-là que son agresseur se décida à prendre ses poignets, et à retirer sa ceinture.

Avant même que Thomas reprenne ses esprits, il fût redressé et planqué violemment contre la surface dur derrière lui, il paniqua lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus libre de ses mains. Elles étaient en effet liées par le cuir et accrocher à une barre de fer au-dessus de sa tête.

Après s'être vainement débattu, Thomas comprit qu'il était à présent, à la merci de Newt qui se faisait une joie de le voir ainsi, dans cette position de faiblesse.

Thomas se calma, et regarda Newt droit dans les yeux, lui transmettant tout son amour et sa sincérité, tentant désespérément d'atteindre son ami, son ami qu'il avait rencontré dans le Labyrinthe, son ami avec qui il avait survécu à la Terre brulée. Son ami qu'il aimait tant.

\- Newt, essais de te calmer, respires un bon coup, tu dois te ressaisir, et tout de suite. Je suis ton ami, je serais toujours là pour toi. Fondu ou pas.

Newt le regarda sans aucune réaction. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, Thomas ne le quitta pas des yeux. Soudain, le blond fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté comme si une idée venait d'émerger dans son esprit, et qu'il se demandait comme mettre à profit tous ses avantages.

Thomas déglutit, la peur grandit en lui et lui tordait les boyaux. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit Newt s'approcher en se mordant la lèvre, il tenta ridiculement de reculer encore et encore, piétinât sur place en s'appuyant encore plus contre le mur dans lequel il aurait voulu s'enfoncer, pour fuir l'idée que Newt s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution. Ses yeux noisettes étaient grands ouverts, effrayé, son regard jonglé entre l'œil droit et gauche de son agresseur.

Newt s'exprima d'une voix posée et chaude : « Le chat et la souris. Le loup et le petit chaperon rouge. Le chasseur et le gibier. Roméo et Juliette. _Tommy _et_ Newt. _

Thomas resta choqué par ses paroles incompréhensibles qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Elles n'avaient aucun _putain_ de sens.

Ses deux prénoms avaient seulement été soufflés. A peine Newt eût finit de les prononcer qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et un nœud brûlant se forma dans son estomac.

Malgré la chaleur qui se créée dans son bas ventre, Thomas ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa folie et bascula sa tête sur le côté pour mettre fin à ce baiser insensé. Ce qui énerva beaucoup le fondu, qui attrapa sa mâchoire et le força à lui faire face, et l'embrassa férocement pour la seconde fois. Thomas ferma tellement les paupières qu'il sentit une légère douleur à ses yeux. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas répondre aux avances audacieuse de son ami, il garda les lèvres bien serrées l'une contre l'autre ignorant la langue insidieuse qui tentait de forcer l'entrée.

Newt cessa de l'embrasser, voyant que ça ne menait à rien. Il considéra un moment sa victime, puis s'appliqua à choisir la manière dont il le punirait pour ce nouvel affront. Plus Thomas le regardait plus il se rendait compte que Newt était partit, partit très loin. Trop loin. Newt posa sa paume contre le front de Thomas et fît cogner sa tête contre le mur avec une puissance inouï. Thomas cria en sentant l'explosion de douleur à l'arrière du crâne, il pantela, toujours les mains coincées au-dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'il perçut le souffle chaud de Newt à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres : « Tu as deux options Tommy, soit tu te montres conciliant, tu me donnes ce que je veux, et si ça se trouve tu y prendras aussi du plaisir soit tu joues au con et dans ce cas je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mal s'il le faut. A toi de voir. »

Thomas serra la mâchoire, mais ne broncha pas, il se contentait de le dévisager d'un air méprisant. Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent dans un sourire fier et amusé. Il annonça : « Sage décision … Maintenant, tires la langue. »

Thomas hésita un instant et secoua lentement la tête. Mais quand il vit Newt lever sa main, il baissa la tête craintivement et lâcha : « Ok c'est bon, je vais le faire. »

Thomas détourna son regard et entrouvrit honteusement sa bouche, Newt n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se pencha un peu plus, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun. Un frisson foudroya sur place ce dernier. Puis Newt l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il en ressenti des bouffées de chaleur qui lui donna un mal de crâne comme il n'en avait jamais eût, mais son plaisir était supérieur à cette douleur superficielle. Après avoir bien découvert chaque millimètre de la cavité buccale du brun, il se lassa de tout devoir faire tout seul.

« Mets y du tiens, Tommy. » Gémit l'ainé contre les lèvres rouges de l'autre homme. Comme pour appuyer son ordre, Newt enfonça sa langue au plus profond de la gorge de Thomas, et il fût satisfait de l'effet produit. Car pour prévenir toute éventualité de spasme de vomissement, l'Immune vint à sa rencontre pour lui bloquer le chemin et s'enrouler autour de sa langue. Ravi de cette victoire son tortionnaire profita encore de ce baiser, avant de rompre le lien.

Thomas se surprit à être déçu de ne plus sentir Newt contre sa bouche. Mais il se ressaisit vite et ramena son regard lourd en reproche (histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était mal) vers le blond, à qui les traits s'étaient adoucit, comme si le véritable Newt était revenu.

Mais son visage s'assombrit aussi vite qu'il s'était éclairé.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça. » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Ses yeux caramel brillaient. Thomas ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-il au bord des larmes ?

D'un coup, Newt fût prit d'un fou rire. Il aperçut les discrets filés d'eau, le long de ses joues. Toujours en train de pouffer, Newt prit le visage de Thomas en coupe et lui dit :

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Tu préfèrerais être touché par quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? Une fille ? Avoue-le.

\- Newt, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit Thomas, exaspéré.

Mais tenter de le résonner était vain à présent, la Braise avait gagné la partie, et il allait se faire manger par son ami d'un instant à l'autre. Cette idée l'attrista horriblement, et lui compressa le cœur. Mais Newt semblait vouloir jouer avec lui avant de le prendre comme diner.

\- Teresa ou Brenda ?

Thomas tiqua.

\- Arrêtes ça.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle Tom peut-être ?

Thomas tremblait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. De tristesse pour voir son ami sombrer de plus en plus, de frustration d'être soumis à lui ou de colère pour ses phrases cinglantes ?

Comme il ne restait plus grand-chose à perdre, Thomas tenta une manœuvre désespérée. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais était aussi sincère.

\- Toi.

Le sourire de Newt s'affaissa. Il lança à celui qui venait de lui parler un regard froid, qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Tu es encore plus fou que moi en fin de compte.

A la grande surprise de Thomas, Newt prit son élan et tapa son nez et sa lèvre supérieur de son poing, avec une force phénoménal. Thomas entendit un _crack_ et il sentit une explosion de douleur dans son nez. Il cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Tout comme Newt qui hurlait encore plus fort au-dessus de lui pour qu'il puisse l'entendre : « JE DÉTESTE QUAND TU ME MENS THOMAS ! »

Newt vu le liquide rouge s'écouler le long du nez de Thomas et sa lèvre supérieure ensanglantée. Haletant, il observa sa victime souffrir. Elle continuée à grimacer et à échapper des gémissements sans fin.

Afin de calmer ses pulsions animales, Newt commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. La main dans ses cheveux, il s'arracha quelques mèches dorées sans s'en rendre compte.

Après quelque exercice de respiration, Newt revint vers Thomas, lui posa une main sur ventre, là où il l'avait frappé au début, sachant qu'il y sera plus sensible, pour pouvoir le plaquer doucement au mur. Thomas se laissa pousser docilement, de peur de se reprendre un coup. Newt se colla de tout son long contre le corps du brun, et déposa des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire, suivant le chemin de grains de beauté. Il avait toujours adoré ses grains de beauté. Il chatouilla les côtes de Thomas puis lui empoigna les hanches.

\- Tu as dit quoi tout à l'heure Tommy ?

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le plaisir et la douleur. Il répondit sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Le sang s'écoulant jusqu'au menton, il pensa : « Perdu pour Perdu ».

\- Je te veux toi, Newt. Seulement toi.

Après avoir déclaré cette envie obscure, il tenta de capturer les lèvres de Newt, mais celui-ci l'esquiva, Thomas ressentit une frustration immense de ce refus. Tous les deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, l'un amusé, l'autre suppliant. Newt glissa sa main jusqu'à son nombril. Plus il descendait, plus Thomas entrouvrait la bouche instinctivement. Le blond se mordit les lèvres en le voyant faire, ça l'excité bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il continua à le faire languir en jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer. Inconsciemment, Thomas balança son bassin en avant, cherchant toujours plus de contact. L'attente était insoutenable.

Heureusement, Newt allait cesser cette torture, il commença à caresser Thomas, par-dessus le tissu.

_Enfin _se dit-il. Il sentait enfin la délicieuse chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps tremblant sous l'impatience.

D'un coup, le blond s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, croisa les bras, et sourit malicieusement. Lui aussi aurait voulait continuer mais il voulait avant tout voir son Tommy exploser sous la frustration sexuelle.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa.

Lorsqu'il ressentit cette absence totale de sensations, Thomas releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Il croisa le regard espiègle de son ami et comprit instantanément son petit jeu humiliant. Complétement affolé, il murmura son nom une multitude de fois en tentant de s'avancer vers lui. Mais c'était inutile, Newt c'était assez éloigné pour qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher.

« Fais quelque chose. Fais-le.» Supplia Thomas, souffrant de cette privation de contact.

Newt fronça les sourcils, et dégagea un de ses bras pour reposer son menton sur son poing fermé. L'air penseur, il demanda :

\- Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Répondit Thomas qui était à deux doigts de péter les plombs.

Newt se pointa lui-même du doigt, il affichait une expression de fausse surprise.

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mon bien-aimé. Dis-moi clairement ce que tu désir, et je te le donnerais. Annonça Newt, en se retenant de rire.

Thomas hésita, puis son corps accentua ses appels de détresse, par des contractions violentes de tous ses muscles, un souffle court et des gémissements incontrôlables. Alors il baissa la tête et articula des mots, mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

Dit Newt en souriant. Il s'avança de Thomas et approcha son oreille de ses lèvres timides.

\- Répète.

Thomas su que c'était maintenant ou jamais de faire craquer son tortionnaire, parce qu'après tout, on voyait dans son regard et à sa voix vibrante que Newt le voulait autant que lui. Alors il lui dit :

\- Approches toi, plus près.

Newt eu un frisson, il adorait la voix rauque que Thomas avait pris pour lui dire ça.

Leur joues était appuyées l'une contre l'autre, malgré la cruelle tentation, Newt ne touchait pas l'autre blocard.

Le brun déglutit, prit une grande inspiration, et en collant bien ses lèvres brûlantes sur le lobe de son vis-à-vis, il prononça ces mots d'une voix sensuel et chaude de désir : « Touche moi. »

Il lui répéta cette phrase courte et simple, mais qui promettait tellement de plaisir et de jouissance. Il lui répéta, lui répéta, lui ordonna, lui hurla. Il lui cria de le toucher. Jusqu'à qu'il craque.

Thomas eût tellement mal lorsque les lèvres de Newt fondirent sur sa lèvre ensanglantée, il gémit contre la bouche de son tortionnaire en sentant la souffrance perçante. Newt ne put être plus satisfait. Le goût de la rouille se mélangeait avec la salive des deux jeunes hommes, mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation.

Sans gêne, Newt ondulait sur le corps de Thomas, leurs bassins se balançaient en rythme, puis il s'y mit à deux mains pour déboutonner le pantalon de Thomas. Quand ce dernier sentit la main moite empoigner son membre, et ses va et viens, il crût mourir.

Newt avait collé son front sur celui du brun, sa bouche était à présent rougie par le sang qui l'avait lui-même fait couler. Il aspira chaque expirations précipitées de l'Immune, lui suçant quelque fois sa lèvre inférieur avec gourmandise.

La friction s'accéléra, le rythme devint frénétique, Thomas ne retenait même plus ses cris, il sentit ses jambes trembloter sous lui et la sueur couler sur ses tempes. Le plaisir atteignait bientôt son paroxysme, le sang des deux hommes bouillonnait et leur cœur cognait dans leur poitrine, à l'unisson.

La tête de Thomas allait exploser. Pendant un instant il ne sût même plus comment respirer. Il se contracta une dernière fois avant de tout relâcher, une vague de bien-être envahit son corps de la tête au pied. Vidé de ses forces, il lutta pour garder ses yeux ouvert mais sa vision commençait déjà à se flouter. Il entendit, le cliquetis de la ceinture et comprit que Newt le détaché de la barre de fer. Lorsqu'il fût libre, il s'écroula par terre, ses jambes étaient trop faible pour le soutenir, il sentait la surface froide du sol sur sa joue. Avant de tourner de l'œil, il entendit Newt lui parlait de très loin, pourtant il pouvait sentir la présence de son ami près de lui. En concentrant ses dernières forces, il comprit que quelque mot : « Taré. Mal. Désoler. Tommy. T'aime. Important. Aide. Jamais. »

Puis il s'évanouit dans un trou noir.

.

.

.

.

Didou

(et son côté légèrement sadomasochiste)

* * *

Ça y est … Avec ça j'ai réservée ma place V.I.P pour l'enfer :'3

Une petite review quand même, pour savoir s'y je brûlerais seule ^w^


End file.
